User talk:AuronKaizer
You have no new messages (Why so serious?) Poll Vandal's Here -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] Goron Village/Goron Shrine difference facism OXIII Question Informing Division Problems Ehh? Club Excuse me, but: Song Infobox Zelda311 Re: Some questions I believe the problem with was that the category was on a line below the last line of the coding of the template; this usually causes an extra line to appear at the bottom of a template. It might not make much sense, but if you see the edit I did you should understand it. I am pretty sure it is not possible to add a description to an external image; you'll have to upload one to do this.--Richardtalk 16:49, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Probably. It won't happen to since the is on the last line of the template's code, but all other times I've seen where there's an extra line after a template's code results in a space at the end of the template.--Richardtalk 17:00, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :There might be, I'll check right now. I might be able to set it so that if it notices there's a space after any occurences of }}, then it will remove that space which will result in the line below the }} being moved up beside the }}. I'll check and give it a shot.--Richardtalk 17:07, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Club of Wizzrobe Discussion, Philosophy, and Promotion Stubs Images The BSSOZJ Template ToC Arcive #Hey AK, Could you edit a mistake in the most recent arcive for the fight Eddo vs. Mad Batter? The mistake is the score saying that the results are 7<7.5, when the score should be 7<17. Mr Fairy No big.Mr.Fairy Song Samples Quick question Keep it as an re-direct. If it was it's own page, there would hardly be any information.Xepscern Zelda311 Just testing my quotes Re: Ogg stuff OggHandler is now enabled. An example is to the right.--Richardtalk 20:56, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure; I just used Audacity and edited a file I already had. Also, Uberfuzzy says that the Java player doesn't work, so we'll have to use either the "QuickTime" or "No player" option.--Richardtalk 21:13, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Image Transparency Timeline mentions Emulator I'm bored Talk bubble! Hero's Bow Image He instructed me to upload it under a different file name. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] :Here, and I was told not to upload over it because of the differences between the two images. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] :::So, what should I have done? -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] Images "Severely sick filename." There some template that I can stick on crap like that Zora image? -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] . You made that suggestion after I made it so no go there :P also, no need for a "reason" thing, it's implied.}} Majora's Mask Archive Wrestling your right, Hardcore holly was underrated(he broke his damm neck) it's too bad that Crash Holly died : (NeoExdeath (talk) 09:21, 2 June 2009 (UTC) my favourites wrestlers were always the rock and HHH, but i think Bret Hart in terms of skill was one of the best everNeoExdeath (talk) Bubble Hmm Invitation